Unusual
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. Due to unforeseen circumstances Rin and Sesshomaru meet in very... unusual places. #5: Let's just have lunch sometime, shall we?
1. Number 1: The Roof

_Sorry I haven't written anything in a while but I'm preparing to leave for Colorado to visit my sister and meet my new nephew, Manuel. So starting the week before Spring Break, I'll be gone. I'll still update occasionally but I'll mostly be spending time with my family. Hopefully you all understand._

* * *

><p><em>Unusual<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_#1: The Roof_

* * *

><p>Rin stared up at the night sky trying so very hard to decipher how the hell she was going to get down from there. Actually, she was trying to figure out how she ended up <em>on the roof <em>in the first place.

"How the heck did I get up here," she muttered to herself as she kicked off her heels.

"You mean you don't know," a male voice asked making the raven haired woman spin around and look back at him. "Are you drunk?"

"No I was unconscious," Rin said folding her arms over her chest. "Do you happen to know how to get down from here?"

"Are you high?" he asked raising a brow.

"No I'm not high, or drunk, or anything else, I'm just really confused and I want to get the hell off this roof and go home," Rin said. "I'm tired and I'm hungry so can you please just direct me _off this God forsaken roof_!"

"I'm going to disregard your condescending tone for now," he said as he turned and headed to a small door that was located in the centre of the roof. "Follow me."

Rin nodded, trying to figure out why she didn't know that door was there the entire time as her feet dragged across the floor after him. It was too quiet, "So hey, what's your name?"

"Sesshomaru Takahashi," he said as they walked down the stairs.

"I'm Rin Ohayashi," she said cheerfully.

She didn't see him smirk in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>250 words or less per chapter. If anyone has any strange places for two people to meet, send them in. I'd be more than happy to use your ideas. Ciao!<em>


	2. Number 2: The Men's Restroom

**I caught up on all my review replies. Now I'm going to go take a nap. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Unusual<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_#2 – The Men's Restroom_

* * *

><p>Rin stumbled into the bathroom, clutching at the wall to keep her balance. She may have had one too many drinks and they were seeking their revenge on her at that moment.<p>

_One too many Margaritas_, she thought as she stumbled to one of the stalls and dropped to her knees; emptying the contents of her stomach.

"You must really be drunk to have staggered into this restroom."

That voice sounded very familiar like she had heard it once before somewhere but where she couldn't place.

Picking herself up off the floor, she flushed then turned to see the same man she had met on the roof a few weeks ago, "Sesshomaru? What are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said; a smile playing across his lips.

Rin's eyebrow rose in confusion. She was in the women's restroom right?

Sesshomaru – taking the hint – answered her silent question, "This is the men's restroom."

Her face turned beat red; eyes wide as she glanced around. She was indeed in the men's bathroom, "Oh this is embarrassing."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something else but didn't get the chance; Rin bolted out of the room so quickly he didn't even have the chance to blink, _Strange girl._

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous Acknowledgments<strong>

**Jolie: **Thank you my dear. I'm glad that you like it.


	3. Number 3: Senior Prom

**A suggestion I would make to readers, watch what you say. I'm not in the best of moods and I **_**will **_**bitch you out if I feel you're being either a.) offensive or b.) just a plain smart ass. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><em>Unusual<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_#3 – Senior Prom_

* * *

><p>Rin stood by the punch bowl watching as her little cousin danced across the floor, laughing happily with her friends. Her eyes then flickered over to another side of the room when she caught a glimpse of all too familiar black hair. Her eyebrow quirked as the figure began to move closer towards her; his violet eyes locked with her brown ones.<p>

_Please tell me that this is _not _happening right now, _Rin thought as she absentmindedly played with one of the beads on the empire waist of her dress.

"This makes three," he said reaching over to pick up a drink from the table. "I take it that you're a chaperone as well?"

"Umhm," she said nodding as she turned to look out at her cousin again, "My little cousin; Asuka there with the red hair; she asked me to do it since they were short."

"I'm here because of my brother," he said jerking his finger towards a black haired boy that was dancing with a young girl; laughing like a mad man. "My father couldn't make it so he asked me to take his place."

"This is so bizarre," she muttered.

"You can say that again," he replied placing the drink to his lips.


	4. Number 4: Family Dinner

**This story will be completed by Friday. Aha, I'm awesome; I'm killing all kinds of birds with a few stones. I've worked out the perfect updating schedule so I have dates for when everything will be completed. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Unusual<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_#4 – Family Dinner_

* * *

><p>Rin arrived at the Takahashi mansion and parked in the overly large driveway. She stepped out of her car, closing the door behind her as she locked it. She walked to the door of the estate, placing a loud knock on the wood before she took a step back. A black haired woman opened the door a few seconds later and pulled into a bone crushing hug, "Rin! I'm so glad that you could make it!"<p>

"Well I promised that I would be here," Rin said pushing her back a little.

"Well, c'mon in, everyone is waiting," the woman said, "It's a shame that your aunt couldn't make it. It would have been wonderful to have both of you here."

"Yeah, she had something to do with my cousin tonight," Rin said as they walked into the dining room.

When Rin saw who was sitting there, she nearly fainted.

When he heard them walk in, he looked up at her, his own bewildered expression on his face.

"Oh. My. Kami," Rin muttered.

"I'm sorry, are we missing something," the younger male sitting at the table asked.

"We've met a few times before," he stated, his eyes still on here. "This would make awkward meeting number four."

Rin sighed before she sat down at the table with the family before everything began to be explained, _this takes weird to a whole new level._

* * *

><p><strong>What are the chances, eh? Aha, well, the last chapter will come tomorrow. Hopefully you enjoyed. Adios and review!<strong>


	5. Number 5: Family Dinner Pt 2

**I meant to have this out yesterday but I was busy.**

* * *

><p><em>Unusual<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_#5 – Family Dinner Pt. 2 (Let's Just Have Lunch, Shall We?)_

* * *

><p>To say that this was the most awkward dinner ever was an understatement. No one said a word to each other after the entire Sesshomaru-knowing-Rin-already situation was explained because they all had to digest it. It was very awkward for them to meet in the places that they did. A roof? A men's bathroom? Inuyasha's senior prom? Yeah, pretty damn weird.<p>

Rin picked up her coat, readying herself to go when she felt someone touch her arm. She looked to her side, seeing Sesshomaru walking out the door as well, motioning for her to follow.

She did.

Walking out onto the dark patio that led to the driveway, she finally caught up with him, stopping to stand by his side.

"It's strange the way that we keep meeting," he commented softly causing Rin to nod her head.

She couldn't disagree with him on that one. It was pretty awkward, "Yeah you're right."

He turned and looked down at her, a small smile on his face, "Well, how about we not make it so awkward and let's have lunch some time, shall we? And not run into each other in some other unusual place like a sewer."

Rin giggled a bit, before nodding her head, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Stronger coming up next!<strong>


End file.
